User talk:AdamantiumBladez
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rise of Legends: Child of Earth page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kiwi 1998 (Talk) 20:03, February 26, 2011 Welcome to the wiki! I really like your story so far. It's really creative. I can't wait to read more. [[User:Kakki10|'Kakki10 - ']][[User talk:Kakki10|'Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight|'Banoight']] 18:35, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Nolan Swift: The Lost Quiver After about 2 weeks, I am getting back to work on my latest story. I'm really trying to go all out on this one as I'm going to try and make this the first part of a series.[[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111~Fastest Hero Alive']] 04:15, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the tips and I like the chain idea, but I already used that monster in The Lost Quiver. I kind of want to make a villian, not use one that is already there. That way I can be as evil as I want without it being out of chrarcter. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 19:18, March 29, 2011 (UTC) That does sound evil. just from the discription, it reminds me of mala mala jong from Xiaolin Showdown. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 19:47, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Just started work on chapter 1, I have high hopes for this story. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:12, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Omega Order I can take the character, as long as he is against Titans. Cool to have members. You may add him to the page whenever you like. What is his cambat specialization? I just said Olympian because many of the minor gods fought with Kronos in the Second Titan War, but looking at the timeline it shouldn't be a problem. I am changing the order requirements anyway, so feel free to join. Actually, you don't have to go to the trouble of writing a story that takes place before the one you already wrote, I have decided to start the order after the war, so it won't be a problem (still working on the exact timeline). Ps: You can add two of your OCs to the order, but no more than that. It's great to have another member now. Thanks for joining. thanks. i'll update soon -- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя[of Artemis| badɛ [♥ wιɛяdgιяℓ]] 02:31, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the advice! (Like my name suggests, Artemis is probably my favourite, but I don't want to go across mythology and give her a child - no offence to anyone who does like Luna Silver. I like most of the gods to be honest!! I'm probably most like Athene.) Thanks again for the help. Artemisgirl 20:11, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Angel Wings Angel Wings no longer comes onto this wiki, however you can contact her at creativityunleashed.wikia.com Hey there.I'm Karikamiya.I'm like Josh's partner or something and well while I was leaving a message on his talkpage I saw yours and I say you can join the center of Light. And if you want you can also join the Dark Circle we need a son/daughter of Gaia.or something.....I saw your userpage and signature.If I'm wrong sorryVega- don't you dare call me Adeline 13:34, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I have to catch up on your story. I'm on chapter 12 of Earth. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 19:42, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey there I'm so happy you joined the Dark Circle and put me on the users you respect and friends it's such an honor.hehehe.Umm can you tell me what part of the world you live if it's near the china or us so I'll know when I can talk to you and everything.Thank you.I also ask DragoonflareJR if he was okay to my ideas about each character having a short story on the Origins of Dark Circle about how one character join the DArk Circl he said yes so if you wouldn't mind please write your short story.Thank You.once again this is Karikamiya signing off.Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 07:01, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey we're enemies because some unknown force who want's to get rid of demigods wants to start a war and when they kill people they blame it to the other group. Some Priestesses of Nyx was found dead yesterday and we found a letter the Center of Light did it.Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 01:32, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Umm well Dagostino will be writing the first chap then Josh I think you'll be the 10th or 11th I'm not sure there's a lot of membersVega- don't you dare call me Adeline 02:42, April 30, 2011 (UTC) hey you on? go to http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ Illoras 00:04, May 19, 2011 (UTC) The Chiaroscuro Sup, My names Dago. I'm kind of the person who makes sure people write their chapters on the collab, so I'm contacting you. I noticed you haven't been on recently, and we've started the collab, The Chiaroscuro. Since you've been inactive, you don't have a chapter. Message me when you get this so you can write again. Thanks! D'Agostino-Talk 03:44, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the Picture Thanks for the picure of the Omega on the OMega Order page. We really needed that. I've Been Framed! Hey. Sure! I guess you could join. You're the last one I think. And me? Kill? Preslav? What?! Who told you this?! ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 20:04, May 23, 2011 (UTC) hey, i couldnt help but notice the message you left on wiseone's talk page. (im always sending her messages, and i saw that message above mine). It wasn't official, but we were thinking one of the order of spies should be murdered by Demetra. preslav or justin were possibly going to be killed. We weren't even sure if anyone would die. Sorry for the misunderstanding :P D'Agostino-Talk 21:54, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Cast Listing Okay, here it is: Jacoby Stryker and Calista Bellaro - Me (Wise) Anthony Cervantes and Victoria Fazier - D'Agostino Jessica Sparks - Josh I don't know if Illoras has any chars yet. If so, he/she hasn't told me. Do you have any plans for a char? You're allowed a maximum of three. ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 21:21, May 24, 2011 (UTC) yeah, it was me who put up the idea. but i wasnt going to put it into action until i could ask. but im pretty sure the idea has been abandoned anyways. D'Agostino-Talk 22:42, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, uh, do you think you could check out my DNG (Demigods: New Generation) story? Search that and find David - 1. Thanks! If you like it, add it to your list. ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 02:55, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm still here sorry. I've got lots of exams at the moment, and I've been focusing of them. I'm in the middle of writing my first story (I'm about halfway through chapter 2), but it's coming along slower than I thought! Artemisgirl 11:19, May 31, 2011 (UTC) My GCSEs started two weeks ago! And i've still got about 6 more weeks to go! Artemisgirl 18:10, May 31, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the advice too bad we have to be enemies you know that whole earth sky thing sparx aka (quem genuit 'de caelo)' thats latin look it up Thanks a lot! Thanks a lot man. I actually am wondering, what stories are you writing? So 17 chapters in and the big bad finally has a name (Leiomenos). Also, I'm 17 chapters in and I'm only half way done. Plus, I have no idea what the next link will be made of but I have a few ideas. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 03:44, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm on chapter 10 of Water right now. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 18:21, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to let you know that Leiomenos is awake. I added a pretty detailed description of what he looked like, but because he is your character you can add or remove anything in that paragraph. Also, wait until you hear his back-story, I thought of it about 2 or three days ago. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 13:21, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Like I said, I had been working with the idea from the beginning, but when I was trying to think of something Zeus would have to give up, it kind of just hit me on the head and I knew what I was going to write (Ch 27 is up, I'm on a role). [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 16:49, July 2, 2011 (UTC) And done. Last chapter is up. Is it just me or am I really bad at last chapters. They never seem to flow like the action chapters. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 18:08, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh Crud Ok, so it just accord to me that I have no idea how I can beat Leiomenos....I made him an unstoppable monster of pure destruction. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 19:51, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm more worried about the other ability I gave him. He feeds of doubt, so if the thought of not being able to beat him crosses my mind (and I'm the writer and I'm a bit scared of him, lol), he become more powerful. Thats how he got the way he was, the gods believed he was to powerful and he would turn on them, which being the god of belief, he did. Maybe I could use that somehow but only time will tell. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 20:23, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Here is what I think, unless Zeus gave Porus a reason to try and take over Zeus' Throne, he shouldnt be a bad guy. You could also make it a type of self fulfilling prophecy and have Zeus be so paranoid that Porus will try to take his throne, that he traps Porus forever, causing him to hate Zeus so much that he eventually wants the throne. It could be a story about Porus' fall to darkness. Or you could just make him a good guy with a bad prophecy hanging over his head. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 19:15, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Also, just started A Dark Cloud Over the Future. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:06, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Missing Personz? Hey Bladez! I have no idea what happened to your character. Maybe a writer killed them or made them cross over or leave, etc. without your permission? I don't know, but did you read the latest OSoP chapter? Anyways, be sure to make your chapters good! Love ya! ~ Laugh A Little, Smile a Lot, Love Always ;D 20:50, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I was on TheWiseOne's talk page and saw what you said. I moved him to former members cuz in the story he joined the Center of Light. Along with a bunch of others, who I haven't had time to list. Vega, Hiro, and a couple others left too. You know, the Schism? Soon only Caleb will be left. OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 21:10, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I'm ''really sorry. I thought we had a meeting about it but i guess not. 20:27, July 16, 2011 (UTC)OM NOM NOM! - Dago! Hey Bladez, can I join? I'll use this character. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 14:09, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Character Name: Josh McLean User Name: Josh-Son Of Hyperion Eye and Hair Colour: Gold/Silver (h), Gold/Silver (e) (Note: He can shift between golden and silver form) Immortal Parent: Hyperion (Titan lord of light) Specific Weapon(s): Claustrum (not exactly a weapon, more like a tent armory), Immortal Power(s): Photokinesis, regenerating upon contact with sunlight, laser hands, healing teammates, radiates a presence the same to that of the golden fleece (all effects are retained) heya.. i know we haven't talked much, but can I join your collab? :3 Character Name: '''Alexandra James '''User Name: RoseKayAdams Eye and Hair Colour: blond, dyed with reddish pink in some places (h), red (e) Immortal Parent: 'Hades '''Specific Weapon(s): '''The Reaper (sword that turns into a ring), mini version of Hades' helm of darkness '''Immortal Power(s): '''Calling armies of undead, control over lava, shadow-travel, seeing spirits, melting into darkness (with helm), splitting the earth open, and rising the dead (only in VERY urgent situations) Thank youuu *hug* :3 Dude, your collab looks awesome! Are there any spaces left? Well if there are, here's my form! Character Name: Alex Oberon User Name: Dagostino Hair and Eye: (h) blond in summer, brown in winter. (e) blue Immortal parent: Ouranos Weapon: An item that can transform into any type of aircraft/air object. Ex: a parachute, a plane, hot air baloon. He also has an unnmaed spear. Immortal powers: aerokinesis, control over upper atmospheric lightning. (see character page). Thanks! -Dago not signed in heyy :D thanks for putting me in your collab!!! :3 Can't wait to start it!!!!! xD Rose 02:50, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bladez, can u get on the chat plz? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 11:08, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Uh....hi, Bladez. I like to join your collab, if there's any space for me.....I find it quite interesting. Uh, so I could use Global Zaire Dion. Here's her stuff: Character Name: Global Zaire Dion User Name: Storm_wolf01. Hair and Eye: (h) Blonde streaked with green. (e) silver that turns to black. Immortal Parent: Leto. Weapon: A more modern Army Swiss knife that scans brain waves to figure out the choice weapon. Powers: can turn invisible, have control over darkness, can make things disappear...etc. (check out her character page) Thank you very much and more power to you. Storm wolf01 12:47, August 24, 2011 (UTC) The Exelgimos Hi Bladez, i'd like to voulenteer my character, Andrew Trevor Robson, to be a member of the Exelgimos Luke 12346 Hey Stuart. So I wasn't very sure what to put in my chap, so I made the magician wax string resistant to Chaos. Sorry if the udea is kindof dumb. If you dont like it then just tell me and ill change it. -Dago not signed in. Blades, I think that's a great idea. Hey, about the seals, what do they look like? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 00:57, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Go on chat. JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 12:20, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Chaos Quest Hi. I'm Patrick, a son of Hephaestus and a fire user, and I would like to join your Chaos Quest. I would be a very valuable quest member. I have invented Dragonmints, a type of breath mint that allows the eater to breathe fire temporarily. And I can build excellent things, and as I said, I am a fire user. Lieutenantofcabinnine9 23:50, September 4, 2011 (UTC)Lieutenantofcabinnine9 yes, you can join. Just put your name on the Page, and choose between Stalkers or Runners. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 12:31, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey bladez, can u do the chap 1 of TRM after I edit some stuff of Drake's page?? I'll edit it when i wake up (its 3 am here) -Extreme could you add Andrew Trevor Robson to Stuarts friends and major allies list since he is in the exelgilmos Hey Bladez.... Just an update that Storm has withdrawn from the collab and I had done my chap and now its ur turn to do chap 7. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 14:29, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Joining What If Of course you can join, the amount of users is unlimited but be sure to put your character here then you can also put it in episodes list of the first book, be sure to follow the rules and have a great day! -If you were a dementor, I would become a criminal to get your kiss :D 22:50, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you can. Welcome to the team! Have a great day! -If you were a dementor, I would become a criminal to get your kiss :D 19:27, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I was wondering if I could join Operation: Absolute Chaos. Here's my form, all filled up. '''Character Name: '''Derek Middleville-Chesterfield '''User Name: 'RST '''Eye and Hair Colour: Black (h), Green and blue in left, Brown and black in right (e). Immortal Ancestry: ''' *Paternal Grandfather: Hephaestus *Maternal Great-Grandfather: Zeus *Paternal Great-Grandfather: Poseidon *Paternal Great-Great Grandfather: Hades '''Mortal Ancestry: *Father: Jerome Chesterfield, son of Hephaestus *Mother: Allie Chesterfield (nee Hanson-Middlevile), unclaimed daughter of Morpheus *P Grandmother: Arianne Chesterfield (1943-1965) *M Grandfather: Morpheus *M Grandmother: Zelda Hanson, daughter of Zeus *M Great-Grandmother: Mariella Hanson *P Great-Grandmother: Jackie Chesterfield *P GG-Grandmother: Tonya Chesterfield Specific Weapon(s): 'The Thing (becomes any weapon) '''Immortal Power(s): '''Cyrokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Geokinesis I could be a very valuable asset to the team if you want me to join. Me? You expect ME to save the world? I'm screwed. 00:37, October 8, 2011 (UTC) TCM Hey Bladez, I need to tell you some things about The Clues of the Moon so do you have an email or can you go on chatango or wikia chat?? Ps, if you want to talk to me and you don't know if I am on then just check my status, here. You can also ask Josh, Dag, Storm, Daughter of Poseidon118, Darkcloud111, Illoras or LittleLoric they already know about it, just tell them to tell you about the important parts of TCM that were on TCM chat-If you were a dementor, I would become a criminal to get your kiss :D 09:44, October 9, 2011 (UTC) My Collab? Wich one? The Avengers of the Earth? Me? You expect ME to save the world? I'm screwed. 23:55, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Come on chatango chat if you're online within one hour of this message! http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ Me? You expect ME to save the world? I'm screwed. 01:51, October 15, 2011 (UTC) You need to write Chapter Four within one hour of me writing this or you do three chaps later. Just get back to me. We have a schedule and a deadline, just so you know. Me? You expect ME to save the world? I'm screwed. 03:37, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bladez, can you do Avengers of the Earth: Chapter 6? Sry that I didn't update the chapter list before. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 15:15, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Um, I think you need to explain Chapter 6. It needs to align with the rest of the chaps. Me? You expect ME to save the world? I'm screwed. 20:30, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bladez, just to tell you about the plot of The Running Man. So, we have an alleged convicts, right? Then the stalkers came, and at some point of the story, Jack Sullivan came to you guys and took u to the rebel camp (a group for rebellion against Nadine), and when we have enough people in the rebel camp, then we will hack Nadine's "The Running Man" show and burst through Nadine's castle. The ending will be Nadine get thrown into the black hole in the space. Well, these are the regulations for the collab: #First and foremost: We cannot and will not deviate from original mythology. #That means no Poros, or any other gods. #Every member must attend at least one of the meetings on the Chatango. #Get back to us as soon as possible. Me? You expect ME to save the world? I'm screwed. 22:47, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Bye. hey bladez, sry to tell u dat u've been dropped from TAotE. It's Storm Rider's idea to drop u. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 03:58, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, gee, I'm sorry. Really. And I knew you were ticked off at me which is why I asked Josh to tell you. And I told Josh to deal with you after the whole Chapter 6 business. Still ticked off? I'm sorry. We can make amends, if you want, and you can also rejoin, if you want. Me? You expect ME to save the world? I'm screwed. 22:11, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Me? You expect ME to save the world? I'm screwed. 01:40, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it has. Hey Bladez, we still need members for CoL, and this guy seems powerful. Do you think you can add him on Center of Light? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 15:38, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Adamantium when are we going to finish Operation: Absolute Chaos Luke-12346 Hey Bladez, just to tell you that the rebels are on our side, and the rebels and us were going to oppose Nadine. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 23:44, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm so sorry!!! I was holding it off for the Emerylian Princess Collab! You must have waited ages for me!! I'm really sorry!! I was so busy with school work and everything!! Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 09:47, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I was looking around your stories and found them to be quite enjoyable. :) I was making this collab, but I haven't any members, so I was just thinking if you would like to join. :) P.S. OH! It's the Green Knight from Castle Crashers! Funny, I always used the Blue Knight and the Fencer. :P Alittlebitofcyanide 04:05, December 11, 2011 (UTC) can i join absolute chaos IgnatusSpells 20:18, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Leiomenos It is kind of funny. I'm on the last story of the Nolan Swift series, coming up to the big final battle with Leiomenos, and I still cant remember his name. I keep copy/pasting it whenever I have to write about him. Anyway, thank you for the great villain and I feel I will use him wisely. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|~Fastest Hero Alive''']] 02:21, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ur turn make a chap for Operation: Absolute Chaos Luke 12346 Your turn for Children of the Atom - We wiggle, and we know it! 19:02, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, ya done with your Children of the Atom chap?? - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 04:55, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Adamantium its your turn to do a chap for the Running Man, Josh wants it finished ASAP. Quick Plot: The attack is going great but Nadine has captured Josh and tortured him into making the rebellion abort, but before that Sabre, Drake, Jack and Stuart bust open a wall into her torture chamber she then stabs Josh with a knife twice, one in the chest then another in the heart. On and its also agreed that Sabre will be the one to kill Nadine so your chap could just be the others fighting but get defeated and i'll finish it with my chap which is after yours. Luke 12346 I don't think we're doing it anymore. Sorry. Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 19:45, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, I was going through the users list of this wiki and I noticed that your last edit was some time ago, and you've abandoned a story on this wiki. I was just wondering if you ever have plans on coming back to this wiki, or not. If you don't, could you give me permission to put your story up for adoption so it can be continued by one or more of our active users here? Please reply within a week and a half. Thank you. Fail whaling here. 16:07, December 29, 2012 (UTC) All/Any of your stories that you wrote. There isn't one in particular. Fail whaling here. 19:48, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Going onto the abandoned stories page. And I assume you're coming back or going to finish your other stories? Fail whaling here. 18:37, January 9, 2013 (UTC)